Morgana's Children
by Twin Kats
Summary: In the year 2010 several odd things began happening. Children began to fall into coma's, the most prominent victims being players of 'The World'. What none knew was that this was only the beginning of a thousand year old prophecy/HPHACK crossover/AU/


_**Summary: **__In the year 2010 several odd things began happening. Children began to fall into coma's, the most prominent victims being players of 'The World'. What none knew was that this was only the beginning of a thousand year old prophecy/HPHACK crossover/AU/_

_**Morgana's Children  
Macha's Awakening**_

___The Last of Morgana's Children  
Heir's to a Lost Legacy  
Surviving in a World Cruel  
Will Rise Unknowingly  
To Combat the Dark Forces that wish to Rule_

_-__**Prophecy of Mordred**__, the Original Fourth of Morgana's Children_

_

* * *

_

_**Circa 2005, Unknown**_

__

That man-muggle, she realized-truly knew not what he had stumbled upon when he met her. Given her physical body had left years ago; she still remained behind to watch over her children, each new generation of them. It hurt her the many times when they didn't survive, didn't prevail over the tasks set against them.

Her Prophet always foretold what the next generation would bring. Her Fidchell, her fourth child...always giving at least one prophecy. Mordred, her original fourth child, had been the strongest to date-or well strongest until this new generation's Prophet-and had given more the most prophecies out of all of her fourth children during his time.

Several of the things Mordred spouted for her children to face had already passed, and although three had yet to come she felt that they were coming and soon.

Still this muggle man, Harald Hoerwick she believed he was called, did not know what he had stumbled upon when he met her and her abode, so it was no wonder that he would be the catalyst for the start of one of the three foretelling's her Prophet had given.

After all, what idiot would mix the magical consciousness of the most powerful, and ancient, witch known as Morgan Le Fay with that of a computer program meant to be the building grounds of a massive online multiplayer game?

Truly one could not be so stupid, however one was, and so Morgan Le Fay found herself trapped; half of her consciousness sealed off and the main part of her magic-the only thing keeping her grounded to watch over each new generation of her children-now controlled by a computer's programming.

Magic and technology should never truly mix in such a fashion.

Morganna Mode Gone was the epitome reason for this.

After all, look at all the horror her magic created through simple 1's and 0's that made up her commands...

_

* * *

_

_**Circa 2010, Real World England**_

__

Something was calling him, and the call tugged at the depth of his being.

_**She **__needed him, needed this generation's version of her child._

_She needed __**Her **__**Temptress**__, __**Her Macha**__, now._

In the real world at Malfoy Manor young Draco Malfoy collapsed.

Three hours later once his mother found him he was rushed to Saint Mungoe's and released after being claimed to be merely asleep.

Draco didn't wake up until a full day later, feeling much different, yet knowing some part of him deep inside had awakened.

* * *

_**The World**_

"Mother, what need of me do you have?" Macha asked, tilting her head slightly; the odd pointed wizards hat slipped of sideways over one of her cat-ears. Her legs were crossed as she floated over the sleeping form of Aura, waiting for Morgana to speak her orders. Her purple tail waved lazily as lavender eyes gazed out across the blank expanse around her.

_A child needs guarding, Macha._

"What child? What for?" Macha questioned, one of her ears flicking slightly.

_The Player Tsukasa, a Wavemaster. He needs to be kept alive, to stay within The World. Do you understand, Macha?_

"Yes Mother," Macha nodded her head.

_Then go._

With a slightly mischievous grin Macha teleported away.

* * *

"Hi!" Macha waved, smiling at the Wavemaster Mother wanted her to watch, to guard, to keep within the world. She could feel this child's want to stay and felt glad to comply with her Mother's wishes. "I'm Macha."

The Wavemaster eyed her a bit warily before replying, "Tsukasa."

"Tsukasa," Macha nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh well I was going to go to this dungeon, but I sorta need someone to come along," Macha said with a small smile. "It also seems like you were lonely. I don't have many friends. Do you?"

"...not really," Tsukasa mumbled and Macha smiled.

"Then let me be your friend!" Macha said with a grin.

"A dungeon, you said?" Tsukasa asked after a minute.

"Yup. It supposedly has this really rare treasure and scary monsters so I wanted a friend to go along but I don't have any really. Then I saw you! You looked like just the person so I came over. Will you go with me?"

A slight smile came to Tsukasa's lips as he replied, "Yeah."

"Great!"

* * *

Macha watched as the trap was sprung and the Wavemaster drained. She could feel the connection of mind and body severing, body remaining behind, as Tsukasa's form collapsed, unconscious.

"This was necessary?" Macha questioned, eying Tsukasa's unconscious form. "He seemed in pain."

_It is necessary. Keep him safe, Macha._

"I will Mother."

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco was turning out to be rather recluse, much to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy's annoyance. She introduced him to several of the family friends but he just shied away. When he was younger he actively took the role of leader amongst them, now however since that one day when he collapsed he hadn't taken much active role at all regarding his 'friends' within the Pureblood circles.

More often then not Narcissa found her nine year old son sitting, observing, and sometimes passively following along.

The one time she caught her son alone, ignoring his friends who were downstairs in the foryer, he was staring out the window. It was then she saw his normally quicksilver eyes an odd shade of dark lavender.

"Draco?" she had asked and her son turned his those lavender eyes towards her although they appeared completely unfocused and paused, tilting his head.

"Mother," he said, although it sounded distant and absentminded, "Tsukasa is safe. That Crimson Knight who attacked, Silver Knight...has been dealt with for now. However they won't stop." Here he paused and Narcissa had wondered if her child had contacted some disease as he continued to spout nonsense seconds later. "I will watch him as you ask. Now what to do with my mother witch?"

The lavender eyes focused sharply on Narcissa as her boy said simply, "I understand."

"Draco...?"

_"Forget."_

Not long later Draco returned to his original self and Narcissa put her worries behind her. It was just a simple phase that her boy went through, that was all.

She never did remember that odd encounter, and if she did she may have noticed that her son's behavior was more forced, and not as it used to be. However she didn't, and never would, and so her worries were laid to rest.

* * *

_**The World**_

"I am the first to have awoken, aren't I, Mother," Macha stated, eying Aura as she floated above her.

_Yes, my Macha._

"None of my siblings are here yet?"

_Not yet._

"Who next shall you summon?"

_You do not need to know._

"I don't," Macha agreed, bending over to stare at the small girl's face more clearly. "Do you fear this girl?"

_No._

Macha didn't believe her, but she knew she would figure out why her Mother lied later. Right now she felt the monster her Mother gifted Tsukasa calling.

"Can that boy not stay out of trouble?" she mused and disappeared.

Within the programming Morgan Le Fay's magic raged.

She would not end with a mere computer's birth; she would make sure it won't happen.

At any cost.

Perhaps Skeith should be awoken next, then, if circumstances called for him.

Only time could tell after all.

* * *

He was the one, Macha knew it by simply looking at the young Wavemaster. She had seen this one during her explorations of The World when Tsukasa wasn't in need of her help or constant watch. Although Tsukasa was nice to see, and treated her nicely as well, she couldn't truly retain much interest in the boy when the tasteful calling was pulling at her.

Still, he was the one. She would have to make sure to fashion something to get to know the boy for when the entire ordeal with Tsukasa was over with, and it would be over with eventually. Macha didn't have to be the Prophet to know that Tsukasa would eventually have a change of heart. All humans did.

For now though Macha decided to watch the young Wavemaster with the barest of smile's at her lips.

"Elk..."

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Pansy go away," Draco scowled, eyes narrowed in a mixture of anger.

"But Draco-"

"Go away!" Draco yelled and Pansy jerked back before running off with tears in her eyes. "Stupid girl," the blonde muttered once she was gone. "As if I'd marry her!" he sniffed angrily and headed towards his room. "She's not the one; she's not _Elk_."

Draco paused, eyes darkening from quicksilver to a lavender color as he turned to stare out the window, a bare smile slipping across his lips as he whispered, _"Elk..."_

Blaise Zabini watched from the shadows with narrowed eyes.

Something was wrong.

* * *

_**The World**_

Macha watched from the bushes as Tsukasa gripped his staff tightly in frustration. So much negative energy...it wasn't good for him, she knew.

_'But Mother has a plan,'_ Macha reminded herself just before she had to leap from the bush as Tsukasa attacked it violently. The gray haired teen turned, eyes widening.

_Look at what you've done._

"Okaa-san," Tsukasa trailed off, staring at the area. Macha tilted her head and waited. "I couldn't control it! It wouldn't listen! Why! Okaa-san!"

"If you can't control it then why should you keep it?" Macha asked, floating off behind Tsukasa. The teen turned, staring at her.

"No! Don't take the Guardian away! Okaa-san!" Tsukasa yelled.

"If you can't control it someone else will get it," Macha uttered.

"No! Please!" Tsukasa collapsed, tears in his eyes.

"Do you really want to keep it?"

"Yes! Don't take it away! I want it!"

Macha floated down next to the teen and whispered, "Then you have to be stronger."

"Stronger...?"

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco opened his eyes as he shifted from his meditative position on the bed; lavender colored orbs rapidly fading to the brilliant quicksilver that they were normally colored in. He had visited that world again an hour ago, and abruptly afterward had settled down to meditate as he had begun to; the young blonde had a lot to sort through.

"Something's wrong," he mused, glancing for a minute at the monitoring spells displayed upon the full length mirror beside his bed. "Mother is acting unusual." Unfolding his legs Draco slid off the bed and stepped towards the mirror, brushing his hand against the surface. The images showing the monitoring spells melted into an image of the child floating over the bed within that world.

_'She fears this girl. Why? Mother hasn't feared anything. She has worried in the past but fear? It is...unfamiliar,'_ Draco frowned slightly. _'The whole situation is unfamiliar,'_ he amended softly, still confused.

"Just what is going on?"

* * *

_The first to bare consciousness is the sixth child  
To rise and do bidding as her Mother has Ordered  
The Temptress who watches over the Wave  
The Temptress who finds Kindness within the Master_  
_  
-__**Prophecy of Mordred**__, the Original Fourth of Morgana's Children_

* * *

_**The World**_

Macha stared down at Tsukasa, slightly confused. Since he had escaped from the Crimson Knights with the help of that Sora character and Mimiru he had returned here and never left. It was bound to be boring, she thought, so why did he stay here with the sleeping child? Especially when Mimiru told him she was waiting?

Given this gave Macha an easier job of watching Tsukasa. He didn't get into nearly as much trouble here; she also learned more about the boy this way too.

"I'm always alone," he uttered softly. "I'm okay with it...really."

Macha watched as he buried his face into his knees with a smile.

This was really one weird kid.

* * *

"She waits and yet you stay here?" Macha asked, floating upside down in front of the gray haired Wavemaster. "Why?"

"Who is to say she is even there still?" Tsukasa asked with a slightly bitter smile.

Macha's eyes narrowed slightly and she pulled away from Tsukasa with an uttered, "Who is to say she isn't?"

Tsukasa just buried his head again, losing himself in thought. The seed had been planted though, and sure enough about an hour later the boy stood and teleported away.

* * *

_He doesn't know anything; good._

Macha calmly played with the grass, listening to her Mother's inane rambling. She was getting worse.

_The more hope he gains...the higher it rises...the greater the crash into despair will be. This is perfect.  
_  
Macha didn't bother to reply; she wasn't so sure of her Mother's goals anymore. They all revolved around hurting Tsukasa, and this sleeping child.

Plus, she was bored.

* * *

_Macha, who is that?_

"Elk," Macha replied.

_What is this boy to you?_

"Nothing."

_Yet you watch him so._

"He calls to me."

_Calls to you?_

Macha didn't elaborate; instead she continued to watch the boy Elk with the barest of smiles. She still had no idea of how to go about getting to know him, but she would figure it eventually.

After all, he was hers.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco scowled at Blaise in slight annoyance.

"What are you saying?" he demanded.

"You just..." Blaise shook his head. "Something odd's going on with you Dragon. I know it."

Draco turned his head away; Blaise hadn't called him dragon in a long while.

"Dragon?"

"Let it drop, Blaise," Draco finally said. "I'm fine."

"Dragon..."

* * *

Eventually Blaise stopped pressing for answers to Draco's continued unusual behavior, much to the blonde's thankfulness. Having someone hound him over things that they wouldn't understand, things that he couldn't explain, was hard to deal with.

Especially since he still had to keep up the appearances of normalcy with his mother and father, as well as his less perceptive friends.

So, with a relieved smile, Draco settled down to meditate.

He needed the soothing atmosphere.

* * *

_**The World**_

When Macha opened her eyes she found herself in the child's "room" as she had begun to dub it. A quick look around confirmed Tsukasa was present, albeit asleep, and most likely the reason for this abrupt summons.

"What is it you wish of me, Mother?" Macha asked the still air.

_I would like you to show Tsukasa something, my darling Macha._

"What am I to show him?"

_Just something to make him realize...how little he is able to know._

Macha hummed slightly, but did as told. She delved into the sleeping boy's dreams, and twisted it.

What was previously a happy dream, running with the child Aura-Macha nearly smiled at the bright look on Tsukasa's face-Macha quickly twisted into a darker vision. The child Aura attacked, and changed, and Tsukasa could only stare with a knife in his heart.

He awoke with a start, eyes immediately settling on her form. Macha merely bowed and said, "What may happen...if things continue as they are," for the boy's ears only-although she was sure Morgana knew what she had said as well-and then promptly disappeared through the doorway.

It didn't take long for a shaken Tsukasa to leave the room.

_Well done,_ Morgana praised.

Macha didn't respond; an odd feeling had settled in her stomach at Tsukasa's frightened gaze.

* * *

She decided after the dream turned nightmare that she would watch Tsukasa for the day, make sure he wasn't _too_ adversely affected.

Watching him, though, gave her a jolt of surprise.

"Adults are so selfish."

_'What happened to you,'_Macha thought with a frown, _'Tsukasa?'_

"Talk about selfish! A party plays each others strengths-you use that _thing_ and you're no better than the monsters!" Mimiru snapped out and tossed the first item they had gained.

Macha watched the rest of the scene play out, noting how Tsukasa's previous shock filtered away to happiness.

He deserved more happiness, Macha felt. He was too kind to have to suffer eternally.

When he placed the item he received from the event upon the sleeping Aura's chest, she couldn't stop her lips twitching.

Yes, he was too kind to suffer eternally; giving the sleeping child who was featured in a nightmare he had a gift showed just how kind Tsukasa was.

Macha really wondered about her Mother's goals.

* * *

"You're from Tokyo?" Mimiru asked, surprised.

Tsukasa jerked slightly but didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "Is it okay for you to stay on?"

Minutes later Mimiru left, and Tsukasa made his way back to Aura's room.

* * *

"What...what is this?" the Wavemaster whispered, eyes widening in horror. "What happened here?" he raced towards Aura's sleeping form, pulling at the vines. "No!" he cried. "Let her go! Let her go!"

Macha watched, lavender eyes narrowed. Mother's ploy was a dangerous one, she felt, and then the command came, whispered in her ear.

_Show him._

Macha did as told, and attacked.

"Macha? What are you doing? Don't you remember me? Macha?" Tsukasa cried, and then jerked, hand going to his chest, vision fading for the briefest of seconds as pain engulfed him.

Macha watched dispassionately as Tsukasa felt what his true body felt for the first time since his entrapment-the dying feeling of a comatose child.

Morgana was pleased.

* * *

_Did you like your visit to the outside? Did you enjoy it, Tsukasa? No? I'm sorry to hear that; after all, it appeared as if you wanted to leave, yes?_

__

Tell me, Tsukasa...have you heard the story of the mermaid? The one who gave up her life at sea to see her prince on land? Do you remember the ending?

In the end she was alone, Tsukasa. Foolish little mermaid, all alone.

You were thinking of leaving; leaving us behind. I had to do this, Tsukasa. I don't want you to go. Together, us three...we'll be happy, smiling, laughing here. This is our paradise. We don't need that wretched outside world.

You won't leave now, will you?

That's a good boy, Tsukasa. Remember, I am your ally, and as long as you walk with me, you shall stay protected.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco's eyes snapped open, lavender bleeding away into the quicksilver that was inherent in all Malfoy men rather quickly. The whole situation nagged at him.

"Tsukasa...and Mother," he murmured. "The child Aura...this is not...how it was supposed to be?" His brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and warriness. The fact that he couldn't disobey Morgana was another factor that brought up his worry. "Something's not right, but...I have no more to go on. I need the others to fix this..."

He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"I am too young to be dealing with this," he uttered. "I'm only nine..."

_'By the end of all this I fear I will be so jaded I don't think I could ever act like I need to,'_ Draco thought, almost bitterly. _'Already I think and act too mature. I'm a child for Circe's sake!'_

He shook his head and shoved the thoughts away. Later he would deal with this; he'd been in his room too long for now anyway.

* * *

"So he figured it out," Draco mused, staring at the monitor mirror with his currently lavender shaded eyes. "But it hurts him...it hurts him so much." He touched the mirror slightly and murmured, "What shall you do now?"

_"What shall you do now that you know Mother doesn't want to and won't allow you to leave, Tsukasa?"_

_

* * *

__**The World**_

"It's all the same!" Tsukasa shook his head sharply.

"Then take her and run; find a new existence, a new life..."

"But I can't! She won't wake up! SHE'LL NEVER WAKE UP!"

Macha's eyes widened at the yell, and suddenly some of the jumbled pieces fell into a semblance of order.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

_STOP HIM!_

Draco jerked at the yell, whirled around, and stormed off to his room quickly, quicksilver eyes bleeding to lavender.

_STOP HIM NOW, MACHA!_

* * *

_**The World**_

The form of the Wavemaster Tsukasa jerked as the Guardian pierced him. The following seconds were almost like an eternity, filled with the torturous screams from Tsukasa.

And then he fell, dead, before Mimiru's horrified gaze; Macha just watched.

* * *

It had been a long while since Tsukasa's death and then subsequent revival, and Macha had been on constant watch for the teen.

Although him not showing up brought a bit of concern to her.

_Tsukasa has not shown up today._

Macha nodded in response.

_This would have been good had it been any time before this-hope is the best way to gain despair...but too much can...well, you understand, Macha._

"I don't understand Mother," Macha disagreed and silence fell sharply around the room.

* * *

_And as She finds the secrets to unfold  
Her Mother not one as she always was  
And so She protects the Wave  
The Master from loosing all Hope_  
_  
-__**Prophecy of Mordred**__, the Original Fourth of Morgana's Children._

* * *

_**The World**_

_I want you to move her._

Macha frowned, looking at Aura's still sleeping form, and then said softly, "This is her room, though."

_You misunderstand me, Macha. I want you to__**move**__her._

Macha's eyes lightened a bit as she murmured, "You mean Tsukasa?"

_Yes._

"What has Tsukasa done to anger you, Mother?" Macha asked.

_Tsukasa is no longer with is._

Macha nodded her head calmly, her cat ears flicking slightly as she said, "I understand."

_Good._

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

It was through the mirror that Draco witnessed Tsukasa's punishment, and it scared him how cruel Morgana was being.

_"No! Stop it!" Tsukasa yelled, trying to fight against the force the held him tightly to the bed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!"_

_**You are no longer needed, Tsukasa.**_

__

"No! Please!" Tsukasa cried before he was pulled into the air once more, only this time Morgana began to tear into his character data.

Tsukasa's screams caused Draco to wince. It wasn't something he ever wanted to hear again, he was sure.

With a quick wave of his hand the mirror blanked, but the image of the broken form of Tsukasa didn't leave Draco's mind, even as his eyes bled back to their quicksilver color.

"This isn't Mother," Draco whispered, clenching his fists tightly. "This **isn't** Mother. Mother would **never** be so cruel. **What** have they done to you? **What** have those fools done to **make** you this way?"

No answer was forthcoming, and Draco knew he wouldn't get one. Morgana wouldn't offer the information, she certainly kept it tightly sealed, and he had no ability that would allow him to find out through other means. No, his best bet was until the others were awakened-especially Fidchell-and then work as the team they were meant to be to solve what has caused Morgana to fall this far into insanity.

_'After all, we can only know so much at a certain time,'_ Draco thought with a scowl. _'Instinctive Knowledge...'_ he turned to look out the window, eyes narrowing, _'it is not that helpful an ability. We can only know the basics through it, after all.'_ Quicksilver eyes flashed lavender for a second at his thoughts. _'Not even the Prophecy of Mordred gives me any help.'_

With a sigh Draco tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. He could dwell on the problems with Morgana later, right now he had appearances to keep up.

* * *

The days had gone by rather quickly, and still the broken form of Tsukasa wouldn't leave his mind. The screams were tearing at him and Draco quickly found himself unable to sleep. Finally he decided to check up on the boy-Morgana wouldn't permanently kill, or damage him would she?

Draco wasn't so sure anymore, so he decided to check up on Tsukasa.

* * *

_**The World**_

Macha teleported within the burnt and twisted dead trees of the room that Tsukasa was last in. She watched him through the trees, floating closer slowly; the Wavemaster's clothes had regenerated, so Macha knew he was back-or she hoped. However Tsukasa didn't make many sounds besides the occasional, breathless, broken whimper, as if he was still in pain. His hand inched across the ground weakly, and he stared ahead unblinkingly.

Macha swept closer to him, noting the lack of response to her appearance; she bent down to look at the item Tsukasa's fingers brushed against-aromatic grass-that he now picked up and held, almost reverently, in front of hie eyes but never truly seeing it.

She knew he wasn't truly seeing it as she floated around him, trying to gain some reaction, some sign that Tsukasa was there but she got nothing. He didn't move, his eyes stayed staring unblinkingly ahead, dull. There was no life in them, and the only sound he made was that breathless, broken whimper.

Macha stopped moving and just watched, lavender eyes holding nothing but pity for the empty shell before her. It was then that Tsukasa moved his arm again, towards her, and held the aromatic grass as if a gift.

Gently the cat-like being took the item, staring at it in her pawed hand, before looking at Tsukasa in confusion.

Even as an empty shell the boy retained his kindness.

The final pieces of the puzzle that surrounded Morgana now began to fall into place, and slowly, hesitantly, Macha floated away.

She needed to think.

* * *

_'It shouldn't be this way,'_ Macha stared at the upside down form of a corrosive and corrupted Aura, hanging by her ankles through Morgana's power. _'This isn't how Mother is...this isn't how she treated others. Tsukasa is a shell, empty but alive, and Mother made him that way. Now this girl, Aura, has been twisted as well.'_

__

What are you worried about?

Mach twisted, the hand still clenching the aromatic grass drifted behind her back.

_We're safe here. No one can hurt us. You, me, and this girl...we'll never be hurt again,_Morgana's voice echoed, reassuringly.

"What of Tsukasa?"

_Forget Tsukasa. He is not needed; an unnecessary pawn. Just us three are the important ones._

Macha bowed her head as the puzzle finally formed in her minds eye.

She raised her head once more to look at the girl, Aura, and her lavender eyes hardened as she clenched the aromatic grass tightly.

Macha knew now what was wrong.

This wasn't Morgana.

This wasn't her Mother.

It was merely a deformed, destructive, creation of magic-twisted beyond its original purpose, its original goals.

Morgana was dead, and in her place was the corrupted magic that created Morgana Mode Gone.

* * *

Several times Macha stayed in the new area Morgana had created, looking at the aromatic grass, watching the child Aura, wondering just what she could do to fix the problem Morgana had become. How to fix Tsukasa.

_NO!_Morgana yelled suddenly. _IT CANNOT BE! HAROLD HOEWRICK YOU WILL NOT SUBVERT MY WILL!_

Macha jerked as the area twisted; the aromatic grass became acid and she tossed it and fled. It wasn't safe here.

* * *

Macha struggled against the grip before pulling herself away, lavender eyes sharp as she yelled to the Twin Blade, "YOU IDIOT! YOU FOOL!"

She ran, knowing it was too late to stop him...but not whatever punishment Morgana might dole out.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

_MACHA!  
_  
The angered scream caused Draco to jerk and fall from his chair at the dinner table.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried.

_STOP HIM! STOP HIM NOW!_Morgana screamed and Draco blacked out.

* * *

_**The World**_

"M-Macha?" Tsukasa blinked, raising his head to stare at Macha, who hovered in the air, her head bowed. "Wh-What are you..."

"I'm sorry," Macha whispered.

"N-No! Macha!"

She raised her head, lavender eyes oddly blank, and then raised her hand to summon a Guardian.

"NO!"

She left.

* * *

Macha knew that the Guardian Tsukasa held would protect him, she made sure it would when she changed its parameters to stop the other Guardian that Morgana made her summon. She wanted this to end, and she was pleased to know that her plan had worked.

Aura was getting better, and Macha smiled.

"Everything will be okay in the end, Aura," she said, closing her eyes as she smiled and backed away, purposefully ignoring Morgana's screams of rage.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Mother?" Draco mumbled sleepily, blinking tired quicksilver eyes at the blurred face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried. "You're awake! Oh I have to tell your father!" the blonde woman stood and raced from the room.

Draco's eyes closed briefly before opening up once more, only this time they were lavender.

* * *

_**The World**_

Macha knelt before Aura's bed, glancing at the piece of aromatic grass on the ground. Each time she touched it, she was shocked back. Morgana had already deleted one aromatic grass, she wondered if she would do it a second time-it wasn't worth anything too, so Macha didn't know why Morgana would delete it.

Pulling together her resolve she reached down and grasped it, hissing at the shock it gave her, just as Morgana's voice sounded around her.

_Macha?_

Macha teleported away, her decision reached.

She'd protect Tsukasa from this fake.

* * *

"No, we're done with," Silver Knight gasped.

"Guys just run!" Tsukasa yelled. "I'm...I'm used to it; I'll deal with the-Macha?"

Macha appeared in front of the three Guardian's, the aromatic grass clutched tightly in her grasp. She looked down at it, and then over at Tsukasa with a small smile. The grass bloomed in her hand as she turned back towards the Guardian's, a determined look on her face.

"Macha!" Tsukasa yelled and Macha just flung her arms out.

The Guardian's struck.

Macha screamed.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

In his room, on the bed, Draco Malfoy jerked, rolling off of the mattress and falling with a thump onto the floor; one hand grasping his chest tightly as he gasped heavily, body shaking. Painfully lavender's eyes slid shut as the young boy curled in on himself, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming.

Narcissa Malfoy returned to the room to find him in that state, on the floor, with Lucius on her heels.

"Draco!" she cried and raced forward, but instead was flung back by a barrier.

With a gasp, a slightly smothered scream, Draco's from stiffened and then went lax.

Lucius pulled his now distressed wife into his arms, staring at the still form of their son, before calling a House Elf and telling it to get them a Healer immediately.

* * *

_**Saint Mungoe's**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the Healer stated, "I do not know what is wrong with your son. For all intent and purpose he seems to be merely asleep, yet no stimulant wakes him up. I had to call in a third party...Kiyomi Masaki, a Healer from the Eastern Council-she came highly recommended."

"I don't care," Lucius snapped. "What is wrong with our son!"

"Your son is in what the muggles call a coma," a dark haired, dark eyed woman said as she stepped into the room.

"Coma?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes. Its like he's in a deep sleep, one that is not easily awakened from, and cannot be awakened from outside sources," Kiyomi stated. "Your son may wake up, that is yet to be seen, or he may never wake up. Either way he'll need to be given nutrient potions three times a day, as he won't be able to feed himself. The only difference from a muggle coma to a magical type of coma is that young Draco's magic is helping sustain him, so we won't have to do much at all besides the nutrient potions to help the magic from depleting itself."

"He'll wake up though?" Narcissa questioned.

"It's debatable, but yes, he may wake up," Kiyomi nodded, giving the two a small smile.

Lucius gave the healer his permission to do as prescribed, signing Draco in for a long time ward at St. Mungoes; done he turned and carefully pulled his wife away from the still, breathing, form of their son.

"Come," he murmured, and led her from the room.

* * *

_Author's Corner!_

_Yo! Long time no writing, eh? Well I'm here to explain that…see life tends to get in the way. A lot. And when you end up getting chronic migraines because of unhelpful family members well, one tends to stay away from a computer as often as they can then. So as a quick note for all who are looking for updates…._

_**Planet's Eyes**__ is going through a rather minor re-write and edit. It is mostly an edit where most chapters are getting stuff added. In some places the chapter will be entirely re-written. Keep an eye out, these edits should be going up soon. For sure I have the first chapter completely edited._

_**Strength of the Heart**__ is stuck where it always was. I'm still not happy with the next chapter so I've placed it on hold. It __**will**__ be continued eventually. Probably after Birth By Sleep has been released in America. I say this because my current inspiration well has run a bit dry._

_**Unexpected Key to the Heart & Used **__both have more chapters written. For Unexpected I'm debating adding more to chapter three. For Used I have at least two or more chapter's written but I am unsure if they are where I want them to be at this moment. Thus I am holding off. Like __**Strength**__ I __**will**__ be continuing these eventually. Most likely after Birth By Sleep again._

_**Melody of Mirage**__ has the third chapter started and probably completed. I'm still going through and checking it over, making sure it is exactly how I wish. As this story was a flash-inspired old idea due to a Yu Gi Oh obsession increase you can expect updates to be slower. Mostly because I am needing to refresh my Yu Gi Oh knowledge base and have to get materials (read: manga) to be able to write this storyline to it's fullest extent._

_**As for any other stories you may be waiting on**__ please understand that real life gets in the way and as such they are on hold. I'll post when I have the time, or inspiration. Until such a time reviews are helpful in reminding me what stories I have up seeing as I have over __**one hundred stories**__ not posted and sitting on my hard drive. Some get rediscovered and added to quite often. Other's not so much._

_**Now onto about this fanfic….**_

_The __**Morgana Factor Series **__as this grouping of stories has been named is one of my old __**Priority Stories**__. However the days of priority stories has come and passed. Many have been forgotten through the years since. Either way the __**Morgana Factor Series**__ is one of my deep pride and joy's—a comprehensive mixture of __**Harry Potter**__ and the __**dothack**__ universes._

_Because of how the __**dothack**__ and __**Harry Potter**__ universes do not mix well, mostly due to continuity and/or timeline issues I have switched things up. As the __**dothack**__ timeline really begins its kickoff in __**2010**__ with the start of __**/SIGN**__ I have decided to got by __**dothack**__'s timeline and have adjusted __**Harry Potter**__ accordingly._

_**In this new timeline**__**Harry James Potter **__was born __**July 31**__**st**__** 2001**__. I have done it this way because __**I wish for Harry to be around the same age of Ryou Masaki at the end of GU**__. As such in the time of __**/SIGN**__ Harry is __**nine years old**__. This should be obvious in that __**Draco Malfoy **__has stated to being nine as well._

_**As such**__ all primary characters may have had age-shifting, __**such as Severus Snape and Sirius Black primarily**__. The reason why for this will hopefully be understandable __**in the second installment of this series **__Epitaph Claiming__** which takes place during GU**__. A list of all current main character ages can be found below, near the end of this note._

_Next to know is that not all chapters within this series will be the length of this chapter. I say this because I don't want you expecting super long chapters. Originally this was one chapter that I ended up splitting into two, and then three, parts after reaching a certain length. I have recombined them for FFN only thus far. __**They remain in their separated state on LJ and in my main archive**__. If I ever find another useful fanfiction site that can accept an over 19-20 page chapter then I will keep this chapter in its combined form there also._

_Also come next chapter you will see more of my re-creating of the __**dothack**__ universe. Understand that this next edit was inspired and poked upon by __**Abyss of Essence**__. He has always, and will always, be a great inspiration to me._

_Oh, and on Tsukasa using the Japanese formal form of Mother—I did this because Tsukasa is originally Japanese. As such I think he/she should be perfectly happy to speak words in his/her original language. Macha and the other Phases/Avatar's can understand them because of their own special circumstances._

_Finally this particular story of the series is meant to be somewhat vignette-y. I say this because I don't want people yelling at me for not going in-depth. I'm mostly glossing over what happened in the animations, games, and books/manga. Why? Because if you REALLY want to learn all you can about the __**dothack**__ universe go out and research, read, watch, and play it all on your own. I'm __**not**__ rewriting already well known storyline's out for you._

_I am a fanfiction author playing in the sandbox of a greater force. I am not here to recreate the same old storyline for your wanton needs. I am here to write something __**new**__ but still __**old**__. To change up situations. To shift perspectives. Not to recreate something known in just another format. Sorry if that's what you were expecting._

_While yes I may expand on some things, that's because they are entirely plot-relevant. I will be keeping this vignette style until I have reached deviating plot-points or the entire deviation all together._

_I think that is all major need-to-cover stuff so…ages! (note: I have left off one or three peoples ages and names who are important __**for a reason**__)_

_**Harry Potter**__ current age: 9  
__**Draco Malfoy**__ current age: 9  
__**Blaise Zabini**__ current age: 9  
__**Severus Snape**__ current age: 20  
__**Sirius Black**__ current age: 20  
__**Ryou Masaki/Sora/Haseo**__ current age: 10  
__**Kaoru Ichinose/Elk/Endrance**__ current age: 13  
__**Tomonari Kasumi/Sieg/Kuhn**__ current age: 17_

_You will be told more ages and their person's names later in the story._


End file.
